


King Sized

by GenerousPortions (Octotrooper)



Series: Gaining Admirance [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, Fluff, Food, Gay, Huge - Freeform, Kirby - Freeform, M/M, MOUNTAINOUS BLUBBERY KING, gay snail, giant, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octotrooper/pseuds/GenerousPortions
Summary: King Dedede finally reaches his goal of becoming the biggest person in Dream Land... much to the delight of the very gay snail who serves him!Contains: Gay, feeding, and a super-sized king.





	King Sized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TumTarum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumTarum/gifts).



> Fluff commission for user TumTarum!

“LORD ESCARGOON! My chambers, at once!”

The huge purple snail dropped the heavy watering can he was carrying upon hearing King Dedede’s voice blasting through the loudspeaker system. It wasn’t the volume that caught him off guard – the King’s voice was firmly set at “booming” even in person – but he hadn’t heard a peep from the big guy in several weeks. Last he knew, the King had holed himself up in his private chambers with a stack of comic magazines, a box of Dream Disc Advance games, and a tiny red cell phone with a direct hotline to… someone.

Escargoon ran through the maze of hallways, wondering what the King needed him for after all this time. It wasn’t usual for there to be silence between them for more than a few days. Escargoon had even suspected that the King had died for a few hours, until he noticed that a handful of Waddle Dees were still visiting his chamber, swapping out the old magazines, throwing out broken Dream Disc controllers, bringing in bags of chips, and other tasks generally associated with a frustrated king. The whole thing was very confusing.

The large double-doors leading into Dedede’s over-decorated series of bedrooms were a bright shade of red and decorated with a fanciful gold trim, complete with matching handles. Escargoon’s hands stiffened inches away from them. Did he do something wrong? Was he about to be punished? Then again, he didn’t hear the King’s muffled screams from inside, either. Generally, an angry King was a tantrum-throwing King.

So then, what…?

“COME INSIDE _AT ONCE,_ LORD ESCARGOON!” The big snail nearly jumped out of his shell. For one wild moment, it was like there were two King Dededes – one over the loudspeaker, and one from the door in front of him. Escargoon was glad that it was just an illusion – loyal and in love as he was, he wasn’t sure he could handle two Kings.

Escargoon pushed the right door open and poked his eye-stalks into the room.

“You wanted to see me, sire…?”

“It’s about time you arrived! I’m _starving!_ ”

“Hanh?” Escargoon wasn’t sure how to react. Before him was what appeared to be an 80-foot King Dedede parade float, with the biggest and roundest stomach he’d ever seen. Two huge arms were squeezed into a massive, custom-made robe that was somehow still too small for them. Oversized penguin feet poked out of a gigantic pair of pants.

“Those Waddle Dees can’t do a darn thing…” The voice echoing out of the relatively tiny head near the top confirmed that the giant figure before Escargoon was, in fact, the real King Dedede. “None of them wanna help me anymore!”

“I-is that you, Your Majesty?” Escargoon’s hands hovered over his lips. “What happened to you!?”

The fat King laughed. His entire belly jiggled. It looked like a mountain of blue gelatin. “What happened!? Why, I’m finally living my dream! I’m the biggest person in all of Dream Land!”

“I-I’d say ‘big’ is a bit of a-an understatement, s-s-sire,” Escargoon stammered, craning his neck upward to look directly at the colossal King’s smiling face.

“You can say that again, Lord Escargoon!”

“I’d say ‘big’ is a bit of an understatement, sire…” The words were out of Escargoon’s mouth before he even realized he was saying it. He knew that the King was persistent, but this was the first time his efforts had had such a profound visual effect. The snail Lord was absolutely entranced at his King’s new size, the way it caused his head to graze against the ceiling and the tips of his fingers to brush against the walls. At this rate, the King could easily get himself at the size of a small planet by the end of the year!

“It’s all thanks to this supplement.” The King motioned to several boxes reading “GUTGRO” in an otherwise empty corner of the room. “Would you believe the kinds of things they make on other planets? This stuff is very popular a few light years away. Should have tried it years ago!” He laughed again. “Marvelous!”

“So, ah, what did you need me for, sire?” Escargoon asked, hoping the King’s size hadn’t also given him a big craving for raw escargot.

“I need your slime.”

“My wha-?”

Dedede tilted his head in Escargoon’s direction. “You’re the only one with sticky enough feet to climb up and get food into my mouth. My arms can’t reach any more, and neither can the Waddle Dees. I’m absolutely _famished._ Haven’t eaten a morsel in at least two hours!” Escargoon felt his entire face flush. Climbing up His Majesty’s body to feed him? Was he serious? But the King’s face showed no sign of joking. And he, of course, knew better than to argue with someone so powerful and handsome.

“It would be my pleasure, sire,” Escargoon said, giving a low bow. “What would you like me to bring you?”

“ _Anything!_ Just bring it to me quickly before I die of hunger!” King Dedede stamped a humongous foot against the floor. Escargoon gulped, gave another quick bow, and dashed out the door.

-x-

The castle’s kitchens were staffed by exactly one hundred Waddle Dees and one Waddle Doo at all times, each with their own “chef’s special,” meaning the King never ran out of different, delicious things to eat. Because it wasn’t quite time for dinner, Escargoon guessed that a light lunch consisting of a ten-gallon vat of Creamy Golden Mushroom soup, 27 double-decker grilled cheese sandwiches, and a few dozen miniature cakes would hold over his King for at least another hour. It took a small parade of Waddle Dees to carry everything down the winding hallways towards King Dedede’s room, with a very proud Escargoon leading the way.

“That smells delicious.” Escargoon could hear how much the King’s mouth was watering as he smacked his beaky lips together as he and the food entered the room. “Now bring it up here! Hurry!”

Escargoon grabbed an armful of sandwiches and hoisted himself up onto the front of the King’s gargantuan stomach. It sloshed and wobbled beneath Escargoon’s slimy underside, and he could feel it moving up and down with each of King Dedede’s breaths. The snail Lord felt his face get hot again. He’d never been pressed against his King in quite this way before.

“HURRY UP!” called Dedede again. He kicked his legs angrily, causing Escargoon to stumble and drop three of the sandwiches.

“Calm down, will ya!?” Escargoon snapped back, his romantic thoughts temporarily halted. “You know I can only move at a snail’s pace!” Dedede made a surprised “erp” in the back of his throat but said nothing more.

The King’s chest wore no shirt, but, being a penguin, he didn’t need one. He was already covered in a layer of soft feathers. They were fluffy and surprisingly gentle against Escargoon’s sticky underside. It was very tempting for the snail Lord to curl up inside his shell and take a nice, warm nap there. Then the King’s stomach rumbled loudly, and the vibrations caused Escargoon to feel like he had just fallen onto a very full water bed. He returned to his upward course.

“There you are!” said King Dedede once Escargoon had come into full view of his face.

“I’ve been here the whole time,” Escargoon said. “Now open up before your gut growls cause a small earthquake.”

“Aaaaaah…!” King Dedede wiggled in excitement. He looked so happy with his mouth open that it was hard for the snail Lord to look him in the eyes. Escargoon hastily put one of the double decker sandwiches into the King’s mouth.

“There, you happy?” Escargoon asked as the King munched away, though he suspected he was even happier than the King about the whole situation.

“Oh, I’m still going to be hungry after this,” the King said as Escargoon wiped bread crumbs off of his beak with a napkin. “I hope you’ve prepared a feast fit for a King.”

“Well, there’s twenty-six more to finish, not to mention the soup and cakes.” Escargoon held up another sandwich. “So I hope your appetite is as big as your talk!”

“Don’t worry,” King Dedede said, a fiendish smirk on his face. “It is.”


End file.
